


Wolves of the Past

by DragonbornLives2665



Series: Wolves of Wolf's Den Farm [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gonna try my hand at writing a story again..., Guess I write Drama when I haven't slept XD, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Offshoot story for Wolves of Wolf's Den Farm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not sure what else to tag rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: Shadow's mother hasn't cared enough to visit her since she left Shadow with her father years ago, so why now?(sorry for shitty summary... half asleep)





	1. The Stranger at the Door

The Stranger at the Door

 

(Penny)

 

Shadow had left earlier this snowy morning to go into the mines. She almost didn’t go because I would be by myself with the twins, Madison, and Xavier. Handling the group is hard enough when both of us are here together, but I quickly assured her that even in my current state, I can still keep them in line. I managed while carrying the twins; and while carrying Madison; and while carrying Xavier. I can manage while carrying our last little pup.

 

“Mama, there’s someone just standing outside.” Apollo rushes up to me as I rest on the couch and read to Madison and Xavier.

“Who is it?” Artemis asks, having been waiting for Jas to arrive so they could play.

“I don’t know.”

The kids know everyone in town, so that gets me on my feet pretty fast and wishing Shadow was here. I think of calling Echo and her brothers, but I remember they are in the city right now looking at a college for Spark and Surge. Maru is probably at her home up in the mountains. Mom is most likely at the Saloon already. And Abigail is visiting family in a nearby village. I really am alone with this.

 

“You two, take Maddy and Xavier up to your room and stay there.” I tell the twins and wait for them to go before moving to the door, opening it carefully to see a woman with greying short cut brown hair and dark clothes standing there like my son said.

 

“Hello? Can I help you?” I ask hesitantly when she eyes me with an unamused expression.

“You Mrs. Stryder?” She asks right back and I freeze up a bit.

“Who wants to know?” I stare her down, my wolf howling at me that something is very wrong about this woman and… familiar?... Why does she remind me vaguely of Shadow when she is angry about something?

“An interested mother-in-law.”


	2. Building Tensions

(Penny)

 

I stare at the woman, trying to hide my shock.

 

“What do you want?” I growl, remembering the stuff my wife has said this woman has done to her own family.

 

How she tore them apart. How she left them broken.

 

“I can’t come see my grandpups?” The woman asks with sly smile, probably thinking I don’t know about her. “I saw the farm on the news and thought I’d come visit.”

 

“No.” I tell her and her smile drops. “You’re not welcome here.”

 

“And what right do you have to tell me no, bitch!?” I take a step back in shock at the outburst.

 

“This is my farm as much as my wife’s. I can say no to whoever I want.”

 

“Fuck you! You would deny your mother-in-law?!”

 

I glare at her and actually growl.

 

“You aren’t my mother-in-law. You aren’t Shadow’s mother.”

 

A low growling that isn’t mine resonates from the bushes and a deep brown wolf stalks out, eyeing the woman. I know it is Alex right away and the woman turns to him. I don’t know how he knew to come here, but I am very thankful.

 

“This isn’t the last you’ve seen of me, bitch!” The woman yells and hurries towards the bus stop.

 

Alex follows her until she is out of sight and continues growling at her from the edge of the farm before returning to me.

 

“Thank you so much, Alex.” I tell him and he sits down on the porch, so he can see out over the farm. “You don’t have to keep guard.” I tell him and he gives me the most unimpressed look I have ever seen on a wolf. “Okay, okay. Thank you.”

 

 

(Shadow)

 

Something smells wrong the moment I start down the path from the mountains to my farm. I run the rest of the way, instincts yelling at me that its not just wrong, it is very wrong and I need to get to my family now.

 

I see a wolf on the porch and I am about to start snarling when it lowers its head submissively and I take a moment to breathe. 

 

It’s Alex. My brain helpfully breaks through the instincts to tell me.

 

“What happened?! Where’s Penny?!” I ask him and he looks at the door that I then rush through, dumping my gear by the kitchen table. “Babe!”

 

“We’re upstairs!” I hear her call and I run up the steps as fast as I can, needing to see them and be assured they are fine. “Shadow!”

 

“What happened?! Why is Alex outside?!” I ask as she clings to me and holds Xavier.

 

“Th-there was some woman a-and she yelled at mama.” Apollo says through tears and I pull the twins and Maddy into the hug. “It was scary.”

 

I tighten my hold on them as my mind races.

 

Who would come here? Why would they yell at Penny?

 

“I’ve got you guys.” I rock the group gently. “I’d never let anything happen to you... I-I’m here now.”

 

 

(Later)

 

The pups fall asleep first and my mate and I put them in their beds.

 

“I-I shouldn’t have gone to the mines.” I ground out as I pace in the kitchen, my mate sitting down at the table and a now human Alex looking really agitated as he shifts on his feet a lot. “I should’ve been here!”

 

“You couldn’t have known, honey.” My wife tries to calm me, but I just cannot calm.

 

My mother threatened my mate and family. The woman who hated my father and I and left us both completely just destroyed.

 

“We need to tell Lewis.”

 

“We do.” Alex agrees with her and I huff my own agreement. “I can keep watch the next couple days.” I stop to stare at him. “You’re alpha of the pack here, Shadow. You’re family. I can’t let anything happen to your mate and pups.”

 

I feel my wolf puff up at the fact he considers me his superior, but I don’t let it show.

 

“I’ll watch tonight.” I say and resume pacing with a dark chuckle. “I doubt I’ll be able to sleep, anyway.”

 

“I’m still going to stay here.” He states and my wolf makes me try and force him to stand down.

 

“Shadow, I think it would be better if he stays. He’s not trying to imply you can’t keep us safe. He’s worried about all this, too.” My wife calmly says and I stop letting the wolf take control.

 

“Sorry.” I sigh and rub my forehead. “I’ll watch tonight and you take over when I need to tend the farm?” He nods and I turn to my wife. “Honey, you should try to get some rest tonight. I know you’re still rattled from that, but please...” She hugs me tightly and I kiss the her temple. “I love you. You and the pups are everything to me.”

 

“I know.” She whispers against my shirt and pulls away. “Don’t do anything rash.”

 

“I won’t.”


End file.
